Je ne te le dirais pas
by Plumppy
Summary: Alors que la génération Potter retourne dans un Poudlard où tout est à reconstruire, Harry se sent perdu. Draco également. C'est surtout qu'il se sent perdu sans Potter. Il ne saurait lui dire pourquoi.


**Je ne te le dirais pas**

Disclaimer. _Harry Potter_ appartient à Joanne K. Rowling.

Paring. HPDM

Rating. M

Note. Cette histoire prend en compte les sept tomes, mais elle glisse sur quelques évenements du septième tome (non Fred n'est pas mort).

* * *

><p><strong>1. La magie est sensation<strong>

**OoOoOoO**

Harry remontait d'un pas vif l'allée principale de Pré-au-Lard. C'était un début d'août. Un soleil implacable provoquait une moiteur qui donnait à Harry l'envie de prendre une douche froide.

Cela faisait un mois qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds à Poudlard. Un mois qu'il n'avait pas vraiment vu passé, mais qui s'était étiré pourtant interminablement. Un mois où la stupeur des premiers jours avait laissé place à un tourbillon. Entre remise de médaille au ministère, enterrement de Charlie Weasley, visite de Ste Mangouste, enterrement de Rémus et Tonks, interviews divers et autres joyeusetés. Tout cela avait été pénible, il fallait le dire.

Après une longue année de solitude et un dénouement éprouvant, Harry aspirait à un peu de tranquillité. Il revenait à Poudlard pour sa septième année. Ses sentiments étaient partagés. Beaucoup de choses s'y étaient passées et il n'était pas sure qu'il soit si facile de faire comme si de rien n'était. En même temps, Poudlard était un refuge, abimé certes, mais un refuge qui leur permettrait de souffler à tous.

Harry fut sorti de ses pensées alors qu'il atteignait la Tête de Sanglier.

-Hep ! Harry, par là mon vieux ! beugla Ron.

Harry se retourna.

Pour une arrivée discrète, il pouvait toujours compté sur Ron qui lui adressait des signes de dément de peur que tout Pré-au-Lard ne voie pas qu'il était là. Hermione à ses côtés le regardait à la fois d'un air agacé et amusé. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main tandis qu'il s'approchait d'eux.

-Salut, dit Harry, Hermione le serrant contre elle et Ron se contentant de lui taper dans le dos, vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

-On vient d'arriver, répondit Hermione en lançant un regard sévère à Ron, on aurait été là plus tôt si Ron n'avait pas laissé entendre à Molly que tu aurais du nous rejoindre, elle n'est plus très sensible à ce type de blague.

Harry lança un regard torve à Ron.

-Ne lui fait pas peur comme ça, elle n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour moi, déjà qu'elle ne le fait plus qu'il ne le faut.

-Ok, ok, bougonna Ron, mais j'espère qu'avant les vingt prochaines années je pourrai faire des blagues sans passer pour un insensible ou un abruti, au choix.

Hermione fronça les sourcils alors qu'Harry éclatait de rire, devant l'expression de ses deux amis. Ils étaient impayables tous les deux.

-On y va, dit finalement Hermione.

-C'est parti, répondit Ron, allons voir si Poudlard tient toujours debout.

Ils se mirent en marche. Harry redoutait un peu ce moment, aucun d'eux n'avaient remis les pieds à Poudlard depuis la bataille. Le château était resté sous la garde des anciens professeurs durant l'été. Eux s'étaient porté volontaires afin d'aider à la réfection du château avant la reprise de l'année un mois plus tard.

Pour tout dire Harry était heureux d'échapper à la société sorcière. Il ne supportait que très moyennement toute l'attention dont il faisait l'objet. Ca lui avait donné une excuse pour s'y soustraire et, apparemment, vu l'empressement auquel Ron et Hermione avaient répondu à l'appel du professeur McGonagall, il n'était pas le seul à se sentir las.

Il ressentit une forte émotion en voyant le fer tordu du portail de Poudlard, on aurait dit que des arabesques s'y dessinaient. Ils le franchirent voyant au loin les tours du château. Certaines d'entre elles étaient éventrées. Le château semblait éventré en fait. La seule amélioration notable était le parc de Poudlard. Il semblait être trop rutilant par rapport à la vieille bâtisse.

Il rentrait à la maison. Il s'était senti lésé d'une année à Poudlard, et cela allait être réparé désormais. Il devait revenir à Poudlard avant de pouvoir entamer autre chose.

-Qui croyez-vous qu'il va y avoir ? demanda-t-il.

Ni Ron, ni Hermione n'eurent le temps de répondre, un « Harry » sonore retentissant à leurs oreilles alors qu'ils s'approchaient de l'entrée.

Harry se retourna brusquement, Hagrid et sa barbe en broussailles semblaient frétillants à la vue du trio.

-Hagrid, dit Harry avec joie, comment ça va ?

-Bien, répondit-il d'un ton bourru en tapant dans le dos Harry qui se sentit vaciller, alors vous êtes revenu ? Ca ne m'étonne pas de vous.

-Bien sûr, répondit Hermione, vous croyez vraiment qu'on aurait laissé Poudlard à l'abandon.

-On s'est dit qu'on serait peut-être enfin tranquille cette année, enchaina Ron, tu sais pour changer, à moins que tu n'ais un ou deux sphinx comme nouvel animal de compagnie.

-Non, non, pas de sphinx, rit Hagrid bien que penaud, en tout cas tout le monde va être content de vous voir, venez ont y va, je dois dire un mot Calypso.

-Qui est Calypso ? demanda Harry, qui se sentait devenir de plus en plus moite de sueur en essayant de suivre le rythme aux côtés de Hagrid.

-Le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il a été recruté par McGonagall cet été.

Harry n'en demanda pas plus alors qu'ils franchissaient les portes de Poudlard. Le hall d'entrée était calme, donnant à Harry une étrange impression, celle d'enter dans une cathédrale déserte depuis des décennies mais qui aurait retenu les murmures de ses fidèles.

-Oh la la, murmura Hermione, il y a du boulot.

En effet, le hall d'entrée semblait dévasté, bien que les gravas qui le jonchait il y a un mois de cela aient disparu. Le grand escalier de marbre était complètement défoncé à certains endroits, tandis qu'une grande partie de sa rambarde avait disparu.

-Ca te changera des bouquins, la taquina Ron.

Harry la vit se retourner et sourit lorsqu'il reconnut l'expression sardonique qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer à Ron, mais qui se changea au dernier moment en une expression ravie.

-Professeure ! s'exclama-t-elle alors que son regard s'était fixé quelque part derrière eux, professeure McGonagall !

Harry se retourna, McGonagall s'avançait vers eux d'un pas énergique, Flitwick la suivant d'un pas bondissant. Un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas fermait la marche. C'était un jeune homme, il ne semblait pas bien plus vieux qu'eux mais dégageait une certaine prestance, ses cheveux blond cendrés était coiffé soigneusement, une raie sur le côté lui donnant l'air d'un jeune premier. Ses yeux, eux, semblaient timides mais teintés de curiosité et de malice.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à leur hauteur, MacGonagall se pencha vers Harry et le prit dans ses bras lui offrant une étreinte de bienvenue, bien que surpris, estomaqué serait plus approprié, Harry lui rendit brièvement son étreinte. Flitwick, qui venait de serrer frénétiquement les mains d'Hermione et de Ron, semblait enchanté de les revoir et lui adressa un regard brillant en prenant les mains d'Harry dans les siennes.

-Bienvenue Potter, dit McGonagall dans un sourire éclatant, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, vous arrivez à point, nous nous apprêtions à commencer notre réunion.

Elle se tourna alors vers le jeune homme qui se tenait légèrement en retrait, sur qui Hagrid s'était précipité, lui parlant avec de grands gestes qui faisaient sourire son interlocuteur.

-Approchez Calypso, dit-elle, je vous présente Calypso Lloyd, votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Celui-ci s'avança souriant pour serrer les mains d'Hermione et de Ron, puis il se tourna vers Harry.

-Bonjour Mr Potter, dit-il, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer vous et vos amis.

-Bonjour, répondit Harry incertain, Lloyd se tenait devant lui mais avait l'air d'avoir du mal à soutenir son regard.

-Je suis évidemment ravi de vous avoir dans ma classe cette année, poursuit Lloyd, un peu inquiet également je dois dire.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

-Ah …ah bon? bégaya-t-il.

-Comme je le disais à Minerva, il va falloir que je sois à la hauteur d'élèves tels que vous, elle m'a déjà parlé de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

Il avait dit ça sur un ton chaleureux, Harry avait l'impression de l'intéresser, mais pas tellement pour ses dons en défense des forces du mal. Cependant, il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas aborder tout de go l'issue de la guerre magique, comme tout le monde s'empressait de le faire depuis un mois, en croyant lui faire grand plaisir.

-Oui, oui, enfin ce n'était pas mon idée, répondit Harry doucement baissant les yeux.

-Allons, allons Calypso, rit McGonagall interrompant leur échange, je vous ai répété tout cet été que vous étiez l'homme parfait de la situation. Bon suivez-moi tous.

Calypso leva des yeux rieurs sur Harry, ce dernier qui se sentait décontenancé par le bonhomme en question le dévisagea. A sa grande surprise Calypso se mit à rougir, c'était mignon tellement c'était inattendu. Hermione emboita le pied à McGonagall et se lança dans une grande discussion avec le professeur Flitwick.

-Alors vous êtes assez courageux pour venir prendre ce poste, dit Ron brisant le silence entre Calypso et Harry tandis qu'ils suivaient le reste du groupe.

-Oui, enfin courageux, on m'a dit qu'une malédiction a été levée sur ce poste en juin dernier.

-Oh oui, répondit Ron, mais c'est plus les classes de bras cassés que l'on va être qu'il va falloir gérer.

Harry se dit que Ron aurait bien fait de garder ses remarques pour lui, après tout ce Lloyd allait être leur professeur. Ce dernier, cependant, ne semblait pas le prendre mal, engageant la conversation plus loin avec Ron, sur les méfaits des classes surchargées d'élèves.

Harry bien content de ne pas avoir à intervenir dans la conversation observait les alentours en se demandant comment ils allaient réparer les dégâts causé à Poudlard. Un mois semblait bien cours pour remettre d'aplomb ce qui ressemblait à des ruines par endroit. Sa pression monta alors qu'ils s'approchaient du bureau directorial, McGonagall lançant le mot de passe, ils s'engouffrèrent à sa suite dans l'escalier mouvant.

-Je me trompe où vous avez un petit accent, demanda Ron.

-Oh, dit Lloyd, je pensais faire les efforts qu'il fallait pour que cela ne se remarque pas.

-Votre anglais est excellent en tout cas, s'empressa d'ajouter Ron ayant visiblement peur de vexer leur futur professeur.

Lloyd ne s'offusqua pas. Il s'avéra que Ron avait l'oreille, Harry n'avait pas spécialement fait attention, mais Lloyd venait bien de l'étranger. Comme il leur expliqua, son père un anglais avait suivi sa mère, une française, dans son pays d'origine, lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré.

Harry ne fit plus attention à ses détails alors qu'ils rentraient dans le bureau. Sa gorge s'assécha alors qu'il levait les yeux au-dessus du bureau directorial. Il se rendait compte, maintenant, que voir ces deux hommes rendait plus réel que toute autre chose son retour à Poudlard.

Le visage de Dumbledore s'illumina le regardant avec une expression bienveillante qui partagea Harry entre l'agacement et le soulagement. Ce n'était qu'un tableau n'est-ce pas ? A sa droite se tenait désormais Snape, lui aussi regardait Harry. Il n'aurait pas su définir l'expression qui transparaissait à travers son tableau. Il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment Finalement, ces tableaux avaient peut-être quelque chose de spécial, surtout ces deux là.

****OoOoOoO****

-Si j'ai bien compris, on va morfler pendant un mois entier, se lamenta Ron.

- Oh arrête un peu de râler ! lui répondit Hermione, tu savais bien ce qui nous attendait.

Ils se dirigeaient tous les trois vers la Grande salle. Ecoutant Ron et Hermione se chamailler à propos de cette réfection qui s'annonçait être plus longue que ce qu'ils l'avaient naïvement imaginé. Harry se dit que ce dernier mois de vacance allait en effet être éprouvant.

Le château ayant été abimé par des sortilèges de magie noire, ils allaient devoir repérer et conjurer les traces de magie qu'elles avaient laissé afin de pouvoir réparer les dégâts. Harry n'avait pas bien tout saisi, moins bien qu'Hermione en tout cas qui s'était lancée avec passion sur le sujet.

-En fait, ça va être très enrichissant, on va apprendre à sentir la magie.

-Ah oui, et comment est-ce que l'on sent la magie ? demanda Harry.

-C'est là la difficulté, il faut une très grande force de concentration, continua Hermione, ça demande de ressentir la magie, je veux dire réellement la ressentir, avec nos cinq sens.

Ron regarda Harry avec un air dubitatif, Harry comprit qu'il ne savait pas plus que lui comment pouvait se ressentir la magie.

-Ce n'est pas si compliqué en fait, leur dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, il va certainement nous falloir un peu d'exercice, et d'après ce que nous a dit McGonagall le professeur Lloyd est excellent dans la conjuration des sorts de magie noire.

-Ouais, d'ailleurs vous en pensez quoi de ce Lloyd, dit Ron changeant de sujet.

-Je le trouve charmant, s'enthousiasma Hermione.

Ron la regarda de travers.

-Tu as toujours eu un faible pour les profs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, se moqua-t-il, finalement je crois que je ne vais pas trop l'aimer ce Lloyd.

-Certainement pas Ombrage, dit-elle adressant un regard malicieux à Ron, ne sois pas jaloux Ronny, je ne l'intéresse pas.

-Ne m'appelle pas Ronny, dit-il d'un ton excédé, et je ne suis pas jaloux ! Tu en penses quoi toi Harry ?

-Il a l'air sympa.

Hermione lui lança un regard perçant comme si elle essayait de trouver un sens caché à ses paroles. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien le justifier, c'était vrai, il l'avait trouvé sympathique et n'avait pas vraiment grand chose d'autre à ajouter.

Ron, lui, s'intéressa alors à toute autre chose.

-J'ai faim, dit-il pressant le pas, Harry et Hermione à sa suite.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, Ron se statufia sur place, Hermione lui rentrant dedans.

-Bon sang mais avance, murmura-elle en le poussant, puis elle se tut.

Harry aurait bien avancé lui aussi s'il ne s'était pas senti incapable de bouger. On aurait dit que la Grande Salle était restée figée depuis la bataille. Bien qu'elle soit vide, il semblait qu'un trop plein de quelque chose la remplissait. Comme sur un tableau vierge, Harry vit passer par éclair des épisodes flous de sa vie qu'il avait vécu dans cette salle, lui faisant monter la chair de poule. Il crut alors comprendre ce que voulait dire sentir la magie.

-C'est suffocant, n'est-ce pas ? murmura une voie dans son dos.

Il sursauta et se retourna dans un bond, Calypso Lloyd le regardait attentivement. Sympa, mais définitivement étrange pensa Harry.

-Venez, je vous emmène là où l'on mange désormais, la grande salle est trop saturé pour que l'on s'y sente bien, expliqua-t-il alors qu'ils le suivaient leur pas résonnant en écho à leurs oreilles, nous avons du occuper une salle parallèle qui n'a pas été trop endommagé.

Il frappa à une petite porte au fond de la Grande Salle, Harry n'était toujours pas parvenu à décrocher un mot. Ron et Hermione se tenaient religieusement derrière lui, apparemment muets eux aussi.

Les bruits de conversation s'affaiblirent derrière la porte alors que Lloyd entrait dans la salle. Harry se senti encore plus mal à l'aise qu'une minute auparavant. McGonagall était assise en face de Blaise Zabini avec qui elle venait manifestement d'interrompre une conversation animée, à côté se tenait Draco Malefoy se faisant visiblement tenir la jambe par un Slughorn plus bedonnant que jamais.

-Ah vous êtes arrivé, dit McGonagall essayant de détendre l'atmosphère qui semblait s'être alourdit d'un coup, j'ai cru que vous vous étiez perdu en chemin.

Blaise Zabini les regardait fixement, aussi surpris qu'eux, puis il esquissa ce qui semblait être un sourire de politesse, mais qui ressemblait, si l'on demandait son avis à Harry, à une grimace. Malefoy, lui, avait gardé ses yeux fixés sur son assiette.

S'avançant maladroitement vers la table, Ron fit tout pour ne pas se trouver à côté de Malefoy et de Zabini qui bordaient les quatre places restantes. Apparemment, ils étaient les seules et uniques convives. Bien que l'attitude de Ron, peu discrète, le fasse doucement rire, il se dit lui aussi qu'il ferait bien de se bouger, il ne tenait pas particulièrement à engager une conversation avec eux. C'était encore trop bizarre. Il s'assit à la gauche de Ron, Calypso Lloyd se mettant entre lui et Zabini. Hermione s'installa entre Ron et Malefoy.

Après un petit moment de flottement le son sonore s'intensifia. Hermione engagea la conversation avec Malefoy et Slughorn. Harry se contentant de servir silencieusement son assiette, en repensant au procès du mois de juillet.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ca avait été expéditif. Et surprenant. Vraiment surprenant.

A leur grande surprise, Zabini et Malefoy s'étaient révélés être des espions pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix. Harry avait fini par se dire que Dumbledore avait orchestrée cette grande partition guerrière d'une main de maître. Bien qu'ils ne tiennent pas une position très élevé chez les Mangemorts, ils avaient été utiles, en lançant les Mangemorts sur de fausses pistes, en protégeant des Moldus et des Nés-Moldus quand ils l'avaient pu et en fournissant à l'Ordre des renseignements. Comme le leur avait dit Dumbledore, dans un souvenir projeté lors du procès, s'était dans les plus insignifiants détails que se trouvait la victoire.

Après les révélations sur le rôle de Severus Snape depuis une vingtaine d'année, s'était au tour de deux jeunes Serpentards d'être honorés. Les restes de la vision manichéiste qu'Harry aurait encore pu avoir s'était effondré. Oh bien sur Malefoy avait essayé de leur sauvé la vie au manoir, si sa tentative avait échoué, Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient néanmoins allé témoigner à son procès.

Ca avait été étrange. Comment transformer une profonde antipathie qui avait semblé bien tenace et réelle pendant sept ans en une soudaine reconnaissance ? Ils s'étaient contentés de rester neutres, d'autant plus que Zabini et Malefoy n'avaient pas semblé souhaité faire copain-copain plus que ça. A leur décharge ce procès allait décider de leurs vies.

Ils avaient été innocentés. Dumbledore avait pris soin de réunir les preuves de leurs implications. Harry ne se souvenait pas très bien de ce procès, il avait beaucoup observé Malefoy qui regardait ses juges avec méfiance, il lui avait alors fait penser à un chaton apeuré, qui restait sur ses gardes, prêt à griffer si on l'attaquait.

A la question de savoir la raison de leurs choix, plutôt contradictoire avec leur environnement familial. Malefoy avait alors levé les yeux sur Harry. Deux billes grises s'étaient alors plantées dans son regard. Harry avait été encore plus plongé dans le brouillard. Il avait eu l'impression qu'il aurait du comprendre quelque chose qu'il n'était pas en capacité de comprendre cependant. Il se rappelait ne pas avoir cherché. Lorsque Malefoy avait détourné les yeux vers ses juges, il leur avait répondu qu'il ne supportait pas la magie noire.

Bien qu'ils aient été innocentés, la populace sorcière n'avait pas apprécié. Les parents Malefoy étaient morts. Aucun Malefoy à faire payer, pour les atrocités commises sous ce nom, avait été une pilule difficile à avaler pour bon nombre de gens. Zabini avait été un peu plus protégé, ses parents n'ayant jamais été des Mangemorts.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Harry ? l'interpella Hermione le sortant de ses souvenirs.

-Je…pardon…quoi ?, demanda-t-il confus.

-Draco disait qu'il vaudrait mieux commencer par conjurer les sorts dans les couloirs avant d'attaquer les pièces à vivre.

-Je…oui, dit-il fixant Hermione précautionneusement, ça me semble une bonne idée.

Il tourna alors ses yeux vers Malefoy, celui-ci le regardait, une lueur narquoise brillant dans ses yeux. Oh oui, se dit Harry, oublier sept ans de mutuelle aversion allait être difficile. Hermione ne semblait pas avoir de souci pour passer outre.

-Oui enfin, mais Draco, avant qu'un bon millier d'élèves débarque à Poudlard, poursuivit-elle, il faudra que la Grande Salle soit prête.

-Oui, mais avant que l'on arrive à conjurer la Grande Salle il va falloir que vous vous y entrainiez, je ne suis pas sur que l'on en ait le temps avant la reprise des cours, dit-il d'une voix franche, le ton traînant et agaçant avait disparu.

-Ah bon, pourquoi ? dit Ron dans une tentative désespérée pour capter l'attention d'Hermione qui se comportait avec Malefoy comme s'ils étaient de bons amis.

Et, en effet, ca avait de quoi surprendre, Sang-de-Bourbe avait été le nom que Malefoy avait utilisé pendant plusieurs années pour s'adresser à Hermione, cette dernière n'ayant jamais donné l'impression de le porter dans son cœur.

-Parce- que la Grande Salle regorge de magie noire, dit Lloyd d'une voie douce, il me semble que vous l'avez senti quand vous y êtes passé.

Calypso Lloyd s'était penché vers Ron, dans le mouvement sa cuisse s'était collée à celle d'Harry. La table était étroite, Harry sentait sa chaleur corporelle irradiée dans sa propre cuisse. Il recula son buste et se mit à observer Lloyd qui continuait ses explications. C'était un bel homme. Harry ne lui donnait pas plus de 25 ans. Il avait un sourire charmant en coin de bouche. Harry se mit mentalement une claque, détailler son futur professeur avec insistance comme un idiot n'était surement pas une bonne chose à faire. Relevant les yeux il tomba directement dans ceux de Malefoy qui l'observait d'un air passablement agacé. Harry l'ignora.

-Je pense qu'il va falloir une très grande puissance pour conjurer cette pièce, sans doute cela va-t-il être facilité car vous étiez tous présent lorsque la salle a été entachée, de plus vous étiez précisément au cœur des événements, la magie vous reconnaîtra.

La jambe d'Harry tressaillit contre celle de Lloyd. Bien qu'il ne le regarde pas, Harry comprit bien ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Alors que Lloyd allait continuer ses explications McGonagall l'interrompit :

-Nous aurons tout le temps de voir ça demain Calypso, il est temps d'aller se reposer, la journée va être rude. Blaise, Draco vous voulez bien les emmener à leur appartement.

Ils acquiescèrent tandis que tout le monde se levait et se souhaitait une bonne nuit. Ils marchèrent un moment le long d'un couloir illuminé de torches qui projetaient sur les murs leurs ombres déformées.

-Alors…heu, ca fait longtemps que vous êtes arrivés à Poudlard, lança Hermione brisant leur marche silencieuse.

Harry qui se tenait derrière Malefoy le vit se tendre. Sa cape voletait autour de lui gracieusement, mais ses épaules semblaient un peu raides.

-Depuis six semaines, répondit Zabini d'une voix enrouée, après les procès, ajouta-t-il.

Hermione totalement déconfite tenta alors de lancer la conversation sur un tout autre sujet. Harry l'admira pour ses efforts, Hermione avait toujours été conciliante.

-Où est-ce que l'on va dormir ? Je ne reconnais pas cette partie du château.

-Vous allez dans les appartements des invités, répondit Blaise d'une voix plus claire, c'est une des rares parties du château qui n'a pas été endommagée. Tant que j'y suis, il ne faut pas s'aventurer dans les parties du château qui ne sont pas éclairées.

Harry regarda autour de lui, en effet il ne connaissait pas cette partie du château, plusieurs fois sur leur route, des chemins bifurquaient vers d'autres couloirs, la plupart baignaient dans une totale obscurité.

-Vous avez conjuré des sorts depuis que vous êtes là ? continua Hermione.

Zabini se tourna enfin vers elle depuis qu'ils parlaient, il avait l'air plus mal à l'aise qu'agacé face à cette conversation tout sauf naturelle. Mais Malefoy le prit de vitesse et répondit :

-Tu t'en doutes Granger, voilà on y est.

-Ah oui…d'accord...

Ils étaient arrivés devant une série de portes en bois clair, finement ouvragées.

-La votre c'est celle-ci, reprit Malefoy, en leur montrant la troisième porte. Le mot de passe est _Ouistiti_.

Un grognement accueillit ces paroles. Ron regardait Malefoy en ayant l'air d'avoir avalé de l'Empestine. Harry retint un sourire par solidarité, tandis qu'Hermione et Zabini n'eurent pas ce réflexe. Malefoy resta stoïque.

-Très drôle.

-Bon alors…à demain, dit Hermione incertaine.

-A demain, soyez prêt pour 9 heures dans le hall d'entrée.

Malefoy et Zabini continuèrent leur route jusqu'à la cinquième porte. Zabini murmura le mot de passe et ils disparurent sans leur accorder un regard de plus.

-Ouistiti, dit Harry face à la porte qui ne s'ouvrit pas. Ouistiti.

-Ils n'auraient pas oublié de nous dire quelque chose, dit Ron grognon.

-Je pense qu'il faut passer à travers, dit Hermione. Elle murmura le mot de passe et s'avança prudemment contre la porte, un instant plus tard elle avait disparu, Harry et Ron la suivirent.

Ils avaient débouché sur une pièce circulaire de taille honorable, une imposante cheminée, un petit salon en vieux cuir et un bureau massif l'occupait. Trois fenêtres ovales laissaient passer quelques rayons de lumière lunaire. Le tout était harmonieux. Quatre portes étaient disséminées le long des murs, devant trois d'entre elles leurs bagages les attendaient.

Ron s'était affalé dans un des fauteuils en soupirant bruyamment.

-« Tu t'en doutes Granger », « Soyez prêt demain », dit-il en prenant une voix haut perchée en ce qui semblait être une imitation de Draco Malefoy. Ca le tuerait d'être aimable ? Il se sent obligé de nous prendre de haut ce mec.

-Arrête Ron, coupa Hermione, il n'a pas été désagréable.

Ron se tourna vers elle, plissant ses yeux.

-Il n'a pas été agréable non plus. Et d'ailleurs depuis quand c'est Draco et plus Malefoy.

-Ecoute-moi bien Ron, je ne compte pas faire perdurer une petite guerre d'adolescent. Tu devrais en faire autant, surtout maintenant que nous savons qu'ils étaient de notre côté.

-Ouais c'est bien pratique, on vous a aidé mais on reste des connards, répondit-il. T'en penses quoi toi Harry ?

-Ron ! s'exclama Hermione.

Harry se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de disserter sur l'attitude de Malefoy. Une douche rafraichissante par contre, ça le tentait plus.

-On s'en fout, répondit-il quand même. Moi je vais me coucher, je suis crevé.

Il leur fit un petit signe de main et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il sentait les regards de Ron et d'Hermione le suivre. Harry se dit que Ron devait être déçu qu'il n'invective pas Malefoy avec lui. Quant à Hermione, c'était devenu un réflexe pour elle de le scruter minutieusement. Il le savait, elle s'inquiétait pour lui. C'était attendrissant et réconfortant, c'était Hermione. De toute façon, une chose était sure ce soir, il n'avait ni envie de se battre avec Malefoy, ni envie d'en débattre.

Il se déshabilla et se doucha. Malgré lui, ses pensées vagabondèrent vers le comportement de Malefoy. C'était vrai qu'il ressemblait au même Malefoy qu'ils avaient l'habitude de connaître, mais il ne semblait pas autant hostile qu'avant. Harry se dit qu'il leur faudrait sans doute un peu de temps avant d'arriver à se côtoyer, si jamais cela devait arriver. En tout cas, Malefoy le stressait à l'observer de son air impassible, il faudrait qu'il arrête ça.

Sur ce, il se sécha et se mit au lit, nu. Il était content d'être à Poudlard. Il espérait que le stress de ce dernier mois, ou plutôt de ces derniers mois, disparaitraient rapidement. Histoire de se détendre.

****OoOoOoO****

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là.<p> 


End file.
